The Voice
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Quinn Convinces Rachel to come to LA with her. What happens when Rachel meets Big Time Rush but doesn't realize it and leaves for Lima.
1. Chapter 1

**An: I really need to stop making up new stories but I can't get this out of my head. It's a Glee/Big time rush crossover. Rachel/Quinn friendship . Rachel/logan relationship . Quinn never had her accident.**

'We will be arriving in los Angeles in ten minutes'

Rachel mumbled to herself, as the voice on the intercom told them they were going to be there soon. She then felt someone poke at her. She quickly turned around and ended slapping Quinn in the face.

'Oww' Quinn said rubbing her cheek.

'Well you should know better' Rachel said.

If you told Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabary, even six months ago that they would be best friends and that Quinn would talk Rachel into looking into colleges with her in Los Angeles and possibly living together instead of marrying Finn. Both of the Girls would have laughed and slapped you across the face for being stupid.

Quinn was surprised that Rachel had chosen her over Finn. Something in her wanted to know why but another part in her didn't.

Rachel wasn't sure why Quinn was so set on breaking Finn and her up. At first, she thought Quinn wanted Finn back, but now Rachel thinks there is something much deeper than that.

Meanwhile, the sun was penetrating hard on the Palm wood's pool. Too bad for Big Time Rush, who were stuck in the Studio all day recording. The guys had just finished singing 'Cover Girl' for the hundredth time that week.

'No, no, no' Gustavo yelled as he threw a cat. The boys looked confused because they weren't sure where the cat had come from.

'We have sang it over...Well a lot of times' Carlos said.

'It's not good enough' Gustavo said, 'you guys don't have feeling in it.'

'Because it's like nice out and there are hot bikini girls waiting to get a piece of me' James said.

'Also, I have a college tour at UCLA at 4' Logan said.

Kelly just shrugged her shoulders at Gustavo looked at her.

'Well they have been working hard; maybe having the rest of the day off will help them.'

'Fine, dogs' Gustavo said, 'you can have the rest of the day off but be here at 9 am tomorrow.'

Rachel and Quinn had just made it out of the airport. They couldn't rent a car, because apparently you have to be 25 with Id to do so. it took the girls nearly an hour to get their luggage and flag down a taxi.

'So where will I be taking you?' the taxi driver asked.

'Can you take us to the Wood Hotel off of Melrose then can you wait like ten minutes, so we can check in then take us to UCLA?' Rachel asked, 'we have a walk through at four'

'No problem, but I'm keeping the meter running' the taxi driver said, as he drove off to his location.

Logan Henderson decided to walk the city for a little bit before he found his way downtown to UCLA. He was just admiring the view when he was thrown off by a cab dropping two girls off in front of the Wood, a hotel that even big time rush wasn't allowed to stay in. He was only about ten feet away. He walked quickly over to the hotel entrance. He looked in the window to find two young girls checking in. they couldn't be more than 18 years old. His eyes first caught on to the taller one, she had blonde hair and was wearing a dress. His eyes then switched over to the small brunette with the Jewish nose, who was wearing a skirt and blouse. He was so focused on trying to figure out who these girls were that he didn't notice that they had came out of the Hotel and went on their way. He heard his phone buzz; he quickly picked up his phone.

'Yo-who Loggie-Poo, where are you?' James said.

'What did I tell you about that name?' Logan said, 'I'm in front of the Woods Hotel, can you come here and get me. I need to be at UCLA in an hour.'

'Fine but Kendall is coming with us.' James said. 'And Carlos.'

'Fine' Logan said.

Rachel and Quinn had arrived at UCLA. Quinn was the one who had an audition for the Drama department. Rachel wanted nothing to do with LA life, she was set on Broadway. Quinn knew that Rachel wasn't a hundred percent set on LA but hopefully the trip would change her mind. Quinn looked at her cell phone; it had read 3:45 pm on it.

'Oh shit' Quinn said. 'I have to go do my audition soon.'

'Okay, if you don't mind I want to stay here' Rachel said.

'That's fine' Quinn said, 'I'll text you when I'm done.'

Logan had arrived with Carlos, James and Kendall to UCLA. He hates to admit it to them but he did appreciate the support even though it was just a tour for the pre-medical program. Logan honestly had never step foot on the campus, so he was lost where to go.

Carlos caught sight of a small brunette, walking on a cement bench, singing and dancing. Carlos slowly walked closer, he needed to see more.

No one had notice that Carlos had left until Kendall said something.

'Where is Carlos?' Kendall asked,

The two other guys looked around to find Carlos off in the distance sitting in front of a girl on the ground singing and dancing. Logan looked at the time and ran off to try to find where he was supposed to be. Kendall and James ran towards Carlos. As they got closer they saw the small girl dancing and singing 'out tonight' from Rent. Carlos was obsessed with Rent, so it made since. When she finished she jumped off and looked at the three boys.

'Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, Future Broadway star' Rachel smiled.

She watched as the three boys toppled over to her to get to her first. She let out a giggle. She then got a text. She pulled her phone out.

_Just finished, let's grab lunch than get a cab and go back to the Hotel._

Rachel quickly texted back,

_Text me your location_

_Savo Arts building_

_Be there in 5_

Rachel closed her phone and put it away.

'I'm sorry but I have to meet my friend' Rachel said.

As Rachel was leaving, Logan was coming back from his tour. He watched as the three over guys were too distract by a girl walk away.

'Earth to Carlos, Kendork and Jamie' Logan teased

The three guys turned at him in anger.

'We just met the most amazing girl ever' James said.

'How so?'

'Here' Carlos played a sound clip from his phone. 'Cool' by Gwen Stefani.

'What am I listening to?' Logan said.

'The voice. She's amazing' Kendall said.

'She is amazing' Logan said, 'too bad you guys don't know her name'

'Yes we do' James said, 'her name is Rachel Berry.'

**An: please let me know what you think. I can't promise an immediate update but I'm going to try.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I'm updating a lot these past three days. Here's another**

Quinn had woken up by the sound of the alarm clock. She sat up on her size of their queen size bed, shut the alarm off and hit Rachel over the head with a pillow. There was another bed but they threw their luggage on it and were too lazy to move, even three days into their trip.

'Wake up, Rachel' Quinn said.

'When the sun shines' Rachel said

Quinn smirked as she got up, wearing a short very thin strapless mighty, as she went to the window and pulled the curtains open letting the morning sun beam into her room. She laughed as Rachel grabbed the blanket with her hand and quickly turned away from the sun.

'No' Rachel murmur.

'Come on Rachel' Quinn said, 'we are walking LA today.'

'No'

Quinn went towards Rachel's feet and started tickling them. This caused Rachel to bolt up in bed.

'I'm up I'm up.' Rachel said. 'No need to be mean.'

After the girls got ready for the morning, they left the hotel to find some food.

Over in Roque Records, Gustavo and Kelly were talking waiting for the boys to arrive.

'What possibly could make them late?' Gustavo asked.

'I'm not sure' Kelly answered.

They could hear four boys coming in all talking about some girl.

'Dude, I'm telling you she was amazing.' Carlos said.

'You think every girl who sings Rent is amazing' Logan pointed out.

'He's got a point there' James said.

'Dogs' Gustavo said, 'you're late. Now get in the studio, so we can get least one song done today.'

The boys got in the studio and began to sing Elevate. They spent nearly three hours practicing when the elevator chimed and two girl voices could be heard. Gustavo stopped the practice to have Kelly take care of it.

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan looked out the window to find a blonde and brunette looking really confused, they could over hear them.

'Rachel' Quinn said, 'why are we here?'

'Because we are lost and Records means music, which means my people.' Rachel said.

'You are a 17 year old from Ohio, who is in your high school glee club.' Quinn said. 'They aren't your people'

'Yes they are' Rachel said, she watched as Kelly came towards her. 'Excuse me, can you please tell me how to get to the Hollywood walk of Fame?'

'You have to excuse her. She wouldn't just ask the receptionist for directions' Quinn said.

'She was rude' Rachel said.

Suddenly James and Carlos came running out of the room, tripping over themselves to reach the girls.

'I can take you there' James said, looking at Rachel.

'You will do no such thing' Kelly said, 'Logan will give you the directions.'

Logan heard his name mentioned. He quickly went over to Kelly to find out what she had wanted.

'What did I do?' Logan asked. He was never going to admit but Kelly scared him more than Gustavo.

'May you help us find the Hollywood walk of fame?' Rachel asked, looking at Logan. 'I need to find Patti Labelle's star.'

Logan looked at her. He just stared at her. Is it possible to fall for someone that quickly?

'Earth to loggie bear' James said, as he tapped his shoulder.

Logan responded by hitting James.

'Don't call me that' Logan said.

Logan helped the girls find their way. Logan kept looking at Rachel until she was no longer in his view. He needed to find out more about this girl. Gustavo then called the boys out to work on a song again.

**An: I'm sorry that it isn't longer but I just found out my uncle died in the middle of typing it and honestly I can't keep writing the chapter. All my compassion went away when I found out. I won't stop writing my stories; I'm just going to take some time off to grieve. **


	3. Chapter 3

**An: So I don't lose my insanity from school. So I will be making least 1 update per day for the next week.**

Rachel Berry had been back from California for exactly two weeks, when the NAYDA people came to Lima to audition both Kurt and her. She couldn't sleep the nights leading up to the auditions. She was practically shaking when Sam, Artie, and Blaine were singing 'Beautiful Freaks' by Hot Chelle Rae. Apparently she was shaking because Brittany came down from the back row and sat next to her. She then gripped Rachel's hand and whispered to her.

'Calm down birdie' Brittany whispered

Rachel smiled and chuckled a little at what the blonde had said to her. When the boys finished the song up, Rachel decided to get up and leave. She didn't say a word. She just left.

'Why did Berry leave?' Santana asked

'Yeah, it's not like she was even fighting for a solo?' Mercedes said.

'She's just really nervous about her audition' Quinn said.

'Why, she's awesome' Puck said.

'I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with this is the only school she applied for' Quinn said.

'I'm going to go talk to her' Kurt said, as he stood up and left. Everyone just let him because he also had the same audition and if anyone could understand how she felt, he'd be the one to do so.

Gustavo called an early call time of 5 a.m. for the new song for Big Time Rush. They couldn't understand what the whole point for this ridiculous time call. Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos came spilling into the studio still half asleep because of a Halo tournament last night, which Kendall killed at. Logan rubbed his eyes, Carlos was eating cereal out of his helmet, Kendall was yawning and James was fixing his hair. All had a dead look in their face. Gustavo pushed the door open followed by a tired Kelly.

'Dogs, I have the best Idea for a new song' Gustavo said

'It couldn't wait until noon,' James asked. James was the lazy out of all the guys of Big time rush, if he could sleep all day he would.

'No' Gustavo yelled. He quickly handed him the lyrics and had them go into the studio to sing the demo. After the first hundred runs or so, Gustavo finally realized that it just didn't sound right. 'We need something else. We need a female voice.'

Carlos's eyes light up. He knew someone who would be great for a duet with them.

'I think I know someone,' Carlos said.

'Who,' Logan asked.

'That Rachel girl,' Carlos said.

'Yes, we should find her' Kendall said.

'Wait whose Rachel,' Kelly asked.

Logan went over to his bag and pulled out his laptop. He flipped it open and went into YouTube and found her performance of 'we are young' by Fun'. Gustavo listened to her sing and he watched as the small brunette moved.

'Where can I get her?' Gustavo said.

'It says Lima, Ohio' Logan said, reading the description box.

'Then tomorrow morning we are taking a trip to Lima, Ohio.' Gustavo said, 'Kelly go call the airlines.'

Kelly rolled her eyes as she left to make the phone call.

The next morning couldn't have come any sooner. Big time rush had a 9 a.m. flight for Columbus, which meant it was 11 a.m. there. At the time of their departure, Rachel was outside the choir room, waiting for Kurt to be over with his audition. So she could sing for hers. After Kurt walked out and told her to break a leg. She breathed in and out slowly then open the door to the choir room and stood center stage.

'Please say your name and what you plan to sing for us today.' The older woman said. She had fire red hair with deep green eyes. Her body was clothed in a burnt blue dress.

Rachel licked her lips out of nervous then breathed out one last time and pulled on her show face.

'My name is Rachel Barbara Berry and I will be singing 'One Voice' by Brandy.'

As Rachel moved around as she sang her song. She kept glancing at the red haired woman dingily writing down notes. Rachel could feel her stomach flip inside as she got through the song. When she finished the woman said they would be in touch. Rachel thanked her and nodded. She kept her composure until she got out of the choir room and ended up throwing up on Mike Chang.

'Oh my god, Michael' Rachel said, 'I'm so so sorry'

'It's alright. I'll go change.' Mike said, quickly went off to the gym lockers to get a new shirt.

Rachel then ran off because of embarrassment. She went to the one place she knew she could be left alone.

By the time Glee came around for the day, everyone but Rachel was sitting in the choir room. Mr. Schuester looked around knowing he saw her earlier.

'Where's Rachel?'

'She's in the auditorium,' Sugar said. 'She looked upset.'

'Why didn't you talk to her,' Puck asked.

'Sometimes not talking is better,' Brittany said. 'That's what the aliens told me that one night.'

'Hey mike why the shirt change,' Santana asked.

'Rachel threw up on me after her audition' Mike said.

As Quinn was about to get up to go talk to Rachel, four very good looking guys walked into the choir room. Quinn remembered them from California. She also remembered the two people that followed them.

'Oh my god its big time rush' Mercedes yelled

'Oh oh oh,' Kurt repeated over and over again.

Brittany got up and went over to Carlos and gave him a hug. She then whispered in his ear, but still loud enough everyone could hear her.

'Want to go to the park with me?' Brittany said.

Carlos light up by the idea. James couldn't help but laugh, when he saw a tight bodied Latina girl get up and pry Brittany off of Carlos.

'Don't take my girl, comprede' Santana said, she then grabbed Brittany and kissed her on the lips.

The four boys stood there in shock. They had forgotten why they were even there.

'So how may we help you,' Mr. Schuester asked.

'We are looking for a Rachel Berry,' Gustavo said.

'She's in the auditorium,' Quinn said, 'she just had a big audition and she had a nervous breakdown.'

'Can you take us to her,' Logan asked.

'Sure,' Quinn said, she gave James her hand, as she directed them into the auditorium.

When they reached it Rachel was at the edge of the stage rocking back and forth. Quinn had them stay back for a minute, so she could talk to Rachel. Quinn sat down next to her best friend and gripped her hand. The boys watched as the two girls but couldn't hear what they were saying to each other. As the girls got up and turned around Rachel's eyes widen when she caught eyes with the boys.

'Quinn, what are they doing here,' Rachel said.

'They are looking for you', Quinn said, gripping her friend's hand tighter, so she didn't faint.

That didn't help though because Rachel did just that bringing Quinn down with her.

**An: how was the update? Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I currently don't have a working laptop, and I'm typing this at school. So there won't be any updates until I get a new charger. Also, if anyone would be interested in beta-reading for me, especially come fall. That would be very nice and appreciated. So here is the update for the voice.**

Fingers ran through her long brown hair. A voice softly mumbles words like wake up and it's going to be alright. As her eyes slowly opened, her sight was blurry at first then it became clear. She noticed that her head was resting on someone's thigh. She turned her head to find herself looking at a fairly good looking guy with black hair, brown eyes and dimples looking up and talking at someone else. She didn't want to move but she knew she should least get his attention. She takes her arm closes to his stomach and presses her hand against his body. She feels that he has hard abs. she then found herself wanting to move closer to him. But before she could get that chance, he looked down.

"Oh you're up," Logan said looking at Rachel. "You feeling any better, you kind of just fainted earlier."

Rachel began to sat up and fixing her dress and hair.

"Oh I did, how unprofessional of me," Rachel responded back, "So if I may ask, why are you here?"

"We were wondering if you would like to do a demo song with us."

"Who's us?" Rachel asked.

"Big time Rush, silly" Brittany popped up.

Rachel looked around to find most of New Directions was on the stage talking to each other.

"so the four attractive guys, I ran into twice in California are really that boy group, everyone has been screaming over," Rachel said, "okay Mr. Boy band, why me?"

"It's Logan, actually and we heard you singing in LA and Carlos recorded you singing and we need a female singer and we want you," Logan spoke.

"Well if you are asking me to sing, who am I to turn that down," Rachel got up. "Hey Tina, can I borrow Mike for a moment."

"Sure," Tina said, not giving Mike a chance to answer for himself.

Rachel pulls Mike into a corner. She needed someone to motivate her and she knew Mike would be the best person to do that. Mercedes was clearly jealous. Kurt would use this moment to tell her to pick the wrong song. Brittany was air-headed. Puck would be over motivated and Finn would try to tell her to come running back into his arms.

"Why do you need me," Mike asks.

"I need motivation," Rachel said.

"Okay, okay. You are a great performer, especially with singing. If anyone deserves this it's you," Mike said, "raise that voice and sing out loud."

"Thanks, I needed that" Rachel said.

"No issues," Mike said.

Rachel noticed that everyone was sitting on the stage as she began to sing. She chose 'Hey' by Mitchell Musso. She began moving around everyone including the four guys from the band, but kept looking back at Finn, just to stick it at him. As she got towards the end of the song, she notice a lot of the people, including the taller possibly Jewish guy with great hair, his name is James, she thinks, were singing with her.

"Well you are talented. So, let's see if you can go to LA with us for a bit and do a demo with the boys and possibly a solo album." Gustavo said.

Rachel looked at Logan and Quinn. She wanted this chance but did she want to leave New Directions. Is there a way to have both or is she only allowed one way.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: update for The voice.**

Rachel found herself looking out the window to be eye level with the clouds. Her headphones in to block the noise of the outside world, she was in her own little world. She was on this plane, because nationals were over two months away, and Mr. Schuester was horrible at early planning. It be different if songs were picked out, and they were insanely practicing, but they aren't. as she flipped through her music to find a good song to listen to, she could feel someone poking at her repeatly. She pulled out her headphones and whipped her head towards the direction of the poke to see Carlos, staring back at her with stars filling his eyes.

"What," Rachel asked hastily.

"How you doing,' Carlos asked.

"Good, was listening to my music," Rachel responded

"Hey Rach, was the tall looking idiot your boyfriend," James asked.

"Well James, he'd be my ex-boyfriend," Rachel answered.

"Can you three shut up," Logan said, "I'm trying to read,"

Rachel stood up and leaned over the seat and wrapped her arms around Logan's head.

"You can read later," Rachel said.

"No"

"Don't make me come up there,"

"I'm good right here alone."

"Hey James switch with me," Rachel said to James.

James switched with Rachel. He wanted Logan to play i-spy with him and he knew Rachel would be able to get Logan to loosen up. He wasn't sure how loose he wants Logan, maybe not as much as Rachel's capable of.

Rachel picked up Logan's book out of his hands, then decided to sit on his lap. She then took her hand down his chest slowly, causing the nerd to become tense.

"You need to have some fun," Rachel said, "for me"

She whispered the _for me,_ but anyone paying attention could tell she had him wrapped around her finger already and they weren't even anything.

Meanwhile behind them, Kendall and James were talking to each other. Carlos was too busy playing spin the helmet around the floor with one's feet. The two boy watched as this small Jewish girl made Logan less, well uptight.

"If she doesn't work out, we should least keep her around for when we need Logan to loosen up." James noted.

"Dude, it's going to work with her." Kendall stated, "You saw how Gustavo reacted to her singing, even he was impressed. It takes us forever for him to like our singing and we have been together for 3 years."

"That's because we are dogs," James joked.

They watched the two cuddle up in each other's arms. James didn't understand how Logan had gotten girls, with barely any effort. Not that he wanted Rachel anyway; her blonde friend Quinn was more for him. Logan was such a nerd and he, James, was beautiful. He crossed his arms and puffed. Rachel was sitting back in her seat. James must of missed something.

"Why are you back here," Kendall asked, James forgot he was there next to him.

"Oh, Logan wanted to finish his book," Rachel said, 'besides, the plane is going to be landing in about 10 minutes."

"Don't you want to be next to Logan," James asked.

"Nope," Rachel responded, "I like to look out the window, when the plane is going down, and the lady next to Logan won't change with me."

Kendall and James just laughed.

Quinn Fabary was sitting in Glee club. She couldn't believe Rachel was on her way to LA, with Big Time Rush. While she was sitting here, rolling her eyes, at Mercedes bitching about Rachel getting the opportunity to do a demo with a band.

"You do realize wheezy, that if Rachel does the demo and demo gets out, technically she's a paid performer, therefore she can't compete at Nationals," Santana said

Quinn took her phone and texted Rachel.

"but knowing lady hands, she probably already knows that," Santana slipped out, "or I hope she does, because even though I'm not a fan of her ass, She started with this glee club, her ass is ending with us."

"You weren't even part of the ogc," Tina snapped.

"ogc." Sugar asked confused

"Original glee club," Artie answered back.

Rachel wasn't sure, where she was staying. She didn't think that through, and apparently know one else did either.

"We have to work on this song, all night long," Gustavo said.

"That's nice and all, but where am I sleeping," Rachel asked, "not saying I don't mind, sleeping outside in the cold, but I don't think that look good on your part."

No one remembered that Mamma knight and Katie were going to pick them up.

"Boys," Mamma Knight yelled

"Mom," Kendall yelled, as he turned around with everyone else.

"Hi mamma knight," Carlos said, as he went to Katie and grabbed her slushy.

"Hey," Katie yelled, whacking Carlos to get her drink back, "no, bad Carlos."

Carlos put his head down in shame. Rachel was nervous. She wasn't sure why but maybe because she was actually here. She felt someone squeeze her hand. She looked down to find that it was Logan's.

"Who's the girl," Katie asked pointing to Rachel.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry," Rachel said trying not to shake. What was she nervous for?

"Oh, you are the reason, my brothers went," Katie said.

"Brothers," Rachel asked confused.

"I'm Katie Knight, Kendall's younger sister. Logan, Carlos and James are like brothers to me." Katie said, "If you ever want to know anything about them, let me know."

"Katie," James said in a warning tone.

"So the sleeping thing, I can't rent any rooms anywhere, I'm only 17," Rachel said.

"How did you rent that room at that hotel during your spring break," Logan asked.

"Wait, you saw me there," Rachel looked at him confused, "anyway, because my dad is part of the law firm that helps them with their legal cases, and each high executive employee gets a good deal."

"How high up is your father," Katie asked.

"Just the CEO" Rachel said, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"well, it be stupid for you, to be in that hotel room for least a week, all alone, you can come stay with us," Mamma Knight told Rachel, "Come one let's go."

As the group left the airport, Rachel turned her phone on. She realized she had three missed messages.

One from Tina:

_Good luck. Be back for Nationals._

One from her dads:

_Love you, sweetie, show the music execs what you know. Also your dad wanted to know if you needed the suite again._

She quickly replied to both Tina and her dads, saying she wouldn't miss it for the world, and that she was given a place to stay. She then read the last text message from Quinn.

_Rach, if you get paid for your song demo, you can't perform at Nationals. Remember Jump Commercial. I want what is best for you, but I also want you holding the trophy with me on that stage at Nationals. Love you. mwah. Call me later._

Rachel looked up from her phone.

"Umm, we have a problem," Rachel said, causing everyone to turn their heads around, while sitting in the van, confused.

**An: hope the update was alright. I wanted Rachel\Logan to have the cute bond with each other. They aren't together yet, but whenever they are near each other. Cuteness gets all over. Also the problem only came to me while typing this up. So how should I proceed. Who should try to get her to take the money early? Mercedes is, who else? Tina, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**An: hello readers, sorry, I have been kind of well not here. It's not that I have had anything to do to prevent me from doing the updates. I just haven't had any inspiration to write anything and I'm very lazy.**

Rachel then watched as everyone began talking to her at once. James was asking if it was about his lucky comb. Carlos was wondering if it had anything to do with the corn dog providers of America, Logan was wondering if left his book on the plane, and Kendall was wondering if she had suddenly changed her mind. She just let them freak out for about five minutes before saying what the real problem was.

"first off, James, your comb isn't broken. Carlos, the corn dogs are fine, Logan, you put it in the second pocket. And Kendall, I haven't changed my mind." Rachel said.

"Then what is it," Carlos asked.

"We have a slight problem," Rachel said.

"And what's that," Gustavo asked.

"If I get paid then I can't compete with my high school glee club, in two months," Rachel said, she felt her phone go off. It read 3 new text messages.

_Take the offer, you deserve it-Finn_

_You are a star; you deserve to be one- Mercedes_

_This is your big break, take it- Artie_

'Oh fun,' Rachel murmured, "now I have to make a phone call to Quinn when I get to your place."

James heard Quinn, and perked up like a little puppy dog.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and continues to walk foreword. The other's didn't say anything and they just got into the van and went home. No one talked about had just happened. after Mamma Knight, dropped Gustavo and Kelly off at Roque Records. The boys turned around and started yelling at each.

"Will you shut up," Rachel yelled, she had her music in her ears, the songs for nationals, she was humming to it, to get the tune. She then hit Logan on the back of the head.

"Oww," Logan said, "I thought you liked me."

"Not right now," Rachel said, she then put her music up higher.

When they finally got to the apartment building, Rachel put her music in her backpack and grabbed her suitcase. The guys, each only had carryon because it was a smaller trip. Logan went out to reach for her suitcase to pick it up but failed horribly and fell over it.

"my word that is heavy, what do you have in there." Logan said.

"That's not heavy," Rachel said.

James being James had to see for himself, without messing up his prefect hair, tried to pick it up but also failed.

Rachel looked at Kendall and Carlos, and gave them the death glare. She then undid the thing to roll it with and went in front of them with Katie.

"Dude, what is in there, "James whispered?

"I'm not even sure," Logan said back.

When they reached the apartment, Rachel was already on the phone with Quinn.

"Quinn please explain that text message. Well yeah, I got that but is there anyway I could do the demo still? Oh my god, thank you Quinn, you are just awesome. Yeah, they texted me. no, I don't listen to them anyways, not after the yellow bikini thing this summer, you know that. Well I have to go"

Logan perked up when he heard bikini. So did the rest of the boys. She looked over at them and just laughed. She then went over and ruffled Logan's hair and went inches in front of his mouth but not touching his lips.

"I'm going to get changed to lay in the sun," Rachel said, walking into Katie's room, where her stuff was being kept.

A few minutes passed as she walked past in a blue bikini. She just winked at Logan, as she left for the pool. All the guys looked at Logan and started yelling at him.

"Dude, she is seriously into you," Kendall said.

"What is it with girls and being bold with you," Carlos asked.

"Like I know," Logan said, "hopefully she doesn't meet…oh shit"

Logan ran towards the door, the other guys ran after him.

"Why are we running," James yelled.

"Because I didn't tell Camille about Rachel," Logan said, as he was staring at the two girls in middle of conversation.

"Oh, Hi Logan, Rachel here just told me, that you guys picked her to come out from Ohio to do a demo with you," Camille said, all four boys just shock their head yes. "That's sweet, hopefully she is great. I have to go but it was nice meeting you Rachel."

Camille left, and Rachel just went back to tanning. She didn't however realize that she was in James's favorite tanning chair.

"Can you get out of my seat," James asked.

"No, it's not" Rachel replied.

"Yes it is," James said.

"What did you do, pee on it." Rachel asked completely joking.

"yup," James said with a straight face, he watched as she jumped up and squealed, then somehow turned around and slapped both him and Logan in the face and ran off. "Looks like you got trouble in paradise."

"I'm not..We're not…," Logan groaned and left to find Rachel.

Carlos ended up finding her a few hours later, the girl hadn't even been in Palm woods for a day yet and she knew better places to hide then he did. She was in a crying mess.

"What's wrong," Carlos asked Rachel.

"If my demo with you guys gets leaked, then I can't perform with my glee club, and before you say anything to me about dreams and shit. They are my family, I don't have any siblings, and yes sometimes, well most of the time, they call me mean names and insult me, but I honestly wouldn't know what I would do without them. And we've been working so hard for three years to get to Nationals, and now we have a shot of winning. I just want to be part of it. I know it sounds stupid."

"No I understand it, we are all from Minnesota, and we are here because Kendall got offered a record deal but would only come if we could as well."

"I just don't want to ruin anything for any of you,"

"Mostly Logan,"

"What no, well okay, fine mostly Logan."

Carlos just smiled.

"I'm sure something will work out."

**An: hopefully the update was okay, Kendall hasn't really talked much in my story. So I think I'm going to change that soon. Also, should I make Camille and Rachel be friends or something happens where they hate each other.**


	7. Chapter 7

an: it's been a long time since I have updated this story. Hopefully this update is worth it

Rachel sat there awake . her eyes staring at the blackness of the ceiling. She kept trying to close her eyes but she kept hearing , "you are a failure", "You chose fame over glee club", "glad you left, now I get the solos." Rachel sat up in the bedroom not to disturbed Katie, who was peacefully sleeping. she got in the kitchen and grabbed Logan's laptop. She then proceeded to walk over to the couch. As she sat down she opened the screen and push the button down to turn it on the screen burned her eyes. she clicked or his name. password soon popped up. It only took her a moment to figure out what his password would be 31459. It went right through. Past the boy band exterior, Logan was just adorable dork, Rachel knew it and loved him for it. But a possibility of being with Logan wasn't good enough. She clicked a Google chrome then went into incognito mode to order a plane ticket back to Columbus. She knew the printer would be too loud and wake up the whole apartment. She opted to pick it up when she got to the airport.

Rachel didn't make a second through. She shut off the laptop. She got up, picked up her phone , wallet, and spare key and left the apartment. She slowly turned the lock closed then crouched over and slid the key back under the door. She then stood up and began walking towards the stairway. As she got down to the lobby, she dialed a taxi company. She was actually surprised someone was available at three a.m. She waited about 10 minutes. Luckily her plane was set to come in until 6 a.m. As the taxi stopped in front of the Palm Woods, she got in and gave them the instructions to go to the Lax.

The taxi ride was only about 15 minutes. She got out and paid the taxi driver. She promptly made her way to the ticket counter to retrieve her ticket. Once she got that in order, she made her way through security to her terminal only an hour of waiting around until she will be on a plane back to Columbus. She decided now would be a good time to call Quinn. The phone rang about 4 times before someone answered it.

"Rachel," Quinn muttered, "Why are you calling me when I'm at school."

"I'm coming back," Rachel said.

"what, when, " Quinn asked.

"Plane hasn't arrived yet so about 3 hours," Rachel said.

"what today," Quinn said.

"yes, today," Rachel responded, "Do you think you could come get me."

"I'm not sure Rach," Quinn said, "ms Sylvester has been tough on us lately. I might be able to get another glee member or Mr. Schuester."

"I rather Mr. Schuester," Rachel said, "I cannot handle most of them."

"why come back then," Quinn asked.

"To prove them wrong," Rachel said.

"well Rach, I have to go," Quinn said, "I love you, bye."

"love you too," Rachel responded, "bye."

Rachel clicked her phone shut. she sat there for another 40 minutes until her flight number was called for boarding over the intercom.

Back in Lima

Quinn made her way down the hall avoiding slushy backs and a smart ass Puckerman to reach Mr. Schuester's office. She quickly opened the door and slid it.

"Mr. Schuester," Quinn said.

"Oh hi Quinn," Mr. Schuester greeted her, "sit down."

Quinn followed directions.

"Mr. Schue, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Quinn asked.

"Quinn, you know you are underage," Mr. Schuester responded.

"No, not that," Quinn said, she didn't know what he was referring to but it didn't matter. " Rachel called me like 40 minutes ago. She is coming in right now to Columbia airport. I would go but Sue is a bitch about us cheerios skipping out during school hours."

"I will get her," Mr. Schuester said.

Quinn and Mr. Schuester raised at the same time. Quinn moved over to the door and went to open it but before she turned it. Mr. schuester spoke.

"And Quinn even if she is a bitch, we don't use that language around here," Mr. Schuester said with a slight smirk.

Quinn nodded her head as she headed back to the sea of puberty driven teenagers. Mr. Schuester grabbed his keys and head to his car. Columbus was only a 45 minute drive but Rachel hated tardiness. He knew she was already getting a hard time from other members. she didn't want her not to trust him.

Back in California- the Palm Woods.

Logan very tiredly walks out of his room over to the kitchen counter to read the daily stocks and science news. when he reaches the counter, he begins to freak out. Carlos comes out of his room finding his buddy in a panic.

"Dude what is wrong with you," Carlos asked.

"My laptop, " Logan said, "I put it right here, last night."

Logan said pointing to the edge of the counter. James and Kendall proceeded to wake up. James comes out combing his hair with his lucky comb and Kendall comes out wrapped in a blanket looking like a lost puppy.

"My laptop," Logan said, "I cannot find it."

"Well, you didn't look too hard," Kendall said, he proceeds to hold it up. "It's right here."

"Logan then races over to his laptop to get it back from Kendall."

Kendall then decides to tease Logan by raising it above his head out of reach.

"Jump," Kendall demanded of Logan.

"I seriously hate you," Logan said.

just when Logan finished speaking Katie came out of her room.

"Guys, where is Rachel," Katie said.

"In her bed, silly," Carlos responded.

"No, her bed is unmade and she isn't there," Katie said, "and from what I can see the front door is still locked but there is a key on the floor. Logan call her."

Logan pulled out his phone and dialed Rachel's number. It was in his phone but he also had it memorized. Logan just put the phone back.

"It went to voice mail," Logan responded.

Everyone looked at each other puzzled where she could possibly be. Logan looked through his download files. he clicked open an unfamiliar file.

"That's weird," Logan said, " I would of recalled ordering a plane ticket."

"Dude, you can be so dumb sometimes," James said, "where is the plane ticket for."

"Columbus," Logan said.

All the boys rush to the door of the apartment. Katie makes it there faster to stop them.

"Well, it's 7:30am and it said her plane left at 6 am. and well you all have pjs on," Katie stated.

The boys wandered back in the living room to figure out a plan.

With Rachel

We will be arriving in 10 minutes. Rachel started breathing in and out. Wondering if her guy decision to go back. Back to the people that did nothing but tore her down and told her she was worthless. This was defiantly a stupid decision but she couldn't turn back from it. As the plane landed and got into it's position so she could border off. She made her way through the airport to the pick up/drop off center. There stood Mr. Schuester in front of his little car. Rachel walked quickly to him and gave him a big hug.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel said grabbing onto him tightly.

"Rachel," Mr. Schuester said, giving the hug back. As they released from the hug, they both got the same idea to get into the car. Once both of their seat belts were buckle, Mr. Schuester began to drive off.

"Rachel, why did you come back," Mr. Schuester asked.

"I cannot let them win," Rachel responded.

Mr. Schuester just smiled as they drove back to Lima.

an: please review. I know I have neglected this story but hopefully this update will make up for lost time. I mean 2 years is a long enough wait for an update.


End file.
